Double Strike
Plot Eatle(Bryce) tosses a laser lance into his mouth and fires a blue beam from his horn. The beam hits a Forever Knight and he goes flying into his teammates. Four Arms(Ben) throws a car at the Knights. The Knights run and the car crashes and explodes, knocking them down. Eatle: Whoa! Easy there Benjy!(punches a Knight into a car) Four Arms: I knew I'd miss.(dodges a laser) Don't worry about it. F.Knight Commander: Retreat! The Knights get up and run away. Eatle: Yeah! And stay away!(revert)(Four Arms reverts) Ben: I really don't get their logic. All that happens is they get their butts kicked and then run away. Bryce: Maybe there's a point. I kinda doubt it though. The Omnitrix beeps. Ben puts his finger on the faceplate. Max, '''over intercom: Ben, we've spotted Albedo near the lake. We need you to go get him. '''Ben: Alright. What about Bryce? Max: Tell him to go to the abbandoned warehouse on Hollaway Avenue. Ben: Got it.(hangs up) Let's move. Theme Song XLR8(Bryce) arrives at the warehouse and reverts. Bryce: This is the place(looks around) Why am I supposed to be here? Bryce walks inside the warehouse and sees a tetramand with two arms lying in the corner. Bryce walks up to him and taps him on the head. Bryce: Hey, You okay? The tetramand wakes up. Tetramand: Where am I? Who are you? Bryce: Bryce Bowman. I'm a Plumber. You're on Earth. Listen I'm gonna help you, but I need to know how you got here. Tetramand: I'm not sure. One minute I'm fighting this little yellow alien and then... I end up here. Bryce scratches his head. Bryce: Did this alien have two tails?(the Tetramand nods) That's what I thought. Alright, Nemevoc! Come out, come out, where ever you are!(activates Infinity) Nemevoc walks out of the shadows. Nemevoc: Ah, Bowman, I was thinking you wouldn't show.(activates NegaFinity) Bryce:(to the tetramand) You stay here(transformation sequence: Viktor Strike) Viktor Strike: Let's get it on! Nemevoc transforms to Atomix. They each fire a bolt of lightning. The bolts clash and Viktor Strike's overpowers Atomix's. Viktor Strike punches the ground; creating an elctrified shockwave that hits Atomix. Scene Flip Diamondhead(Ben) is fighting Jetray(Albedo). Jetray fires a neuroshock at Diamondhead. Diamondhead blocks it and launches shards at Jetray. Jetray dodges and shifts to Swampfire; Swampfire throws seeds at Diamondhead, which grow into large roots and pin Diamondhead to the ground. Swampfire: That should hold you.(walks away) Diamondhead breaks an arm out of the roots and shifts to Heatblast. Heatblast breaks free and shoots a stream of fire at Swampfire. Swampfire rolls out of the way and charges Heatblast. Heatblast shoots at Swampfire, but he dodges and punches Heatblast into an old shack. Scene FLip Viktor Strike punches Atomix into the floor, reverting him. Viktor Strike reverts. Bryce: Now to lock you up!(throws a Null Grenade at Nemevoc) The Null Grenade rolls and implodes under Nemevoc, who is sucked into the Void. Bryce picks up the "Egg" and walks over to the Tetramand. He helps the Tetramand up and they walk out of the building. Tetramand: By the way, my name is Tethermind. Bryce: Well, it's nice to meet you, Tethermind. End Scene Bryce, Ben, Tethermind and Max are standing outside a Plumber's ship. Max: Don't worry about a thing. We'll get you back home, Tethermind. Tethermind: Thank you, Plumbers. THE END Aliens Used By Bryce # Eatle # XLR8 # Vicktor Strike By Ben #Fourarms #Diamondhead #Heatblast By Albedo #Jetray #Swampfire By Nemevoc #Atomix''(debut)'' Trivia *Tethermind makes his B10UH debut. *Albedo and Ben; and Bryce and Nemevoc fight with similar powers. *This episode provides evidence for some theories that Bryce likes Eatle. *This episode shows that Bryce and Ben know which aliens are more powerful with their powers( e.i. Heatblast vs Swampfire/ Viktor Strike vs Atomix) *This one of the few times that a villain debuts an alien. Category:Episodes